


A Normal Life

by PseftisIncertus



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseftisIncertus/pseuds/PseftisIncertus
Summary: Life was all normal until I met him.





	1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on wattpad but since I decided to be more active here, I just thought I'll post this. Hope you guys like it.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I am normal"

This was the words that can simply describe who I was. I was never the type who wanted to stand out, but the type to sit in a corner and see how people live there lives each day. Even single disturbances in my "normal" routine is considered a nuisance. Everyday I would wake up, go to school and deal with the situations that occur being a high school girl until . . . .

he came along

His name was Kanato Sakamaki

There's nothing special about him or anything that can earn him fangirls screaming. He isn't the handsome type either but rather has a disturbed look with his messy purple hair and a facial expression that can never be described. He's not also a gentleman. a cute guy (though he usually holds a teddy bear with him). He isn't going to offer his hand when you fall but rather be the one to push you lower and laugh at you (as if degrading you was some kind of a funny joke). I often find myself staring at him, seeing how irritable he could get or how he smiles then laughs at almost no reason. Some would describe him "mentally unstable". But this "mentally unstable" guy seem to have catch much of my attention and became hobby for someone "normal" like me (My everyday was spent staring at him and knowing simple facts about him like how special he treats his "teddy" as if its the only thing that can offer him comfort and affection). I find it annoying knowing each day this hobby or "obsession" became something uncontrollable that I started thinking of him despite not seeing him. Some would say, "you're in love!" but I rather not, it wasn't just because I'm not use to the fact of "being-in-love" but because the object of my affection was someone "not normal" considering to the type as to what a normal school girl should be attracted to. 

Long before I decided, a normal love life consist of me and a normal guy (who doesn't attract much attention as oppose to kanato) and a lovestory that is so typical like a shoujo manga. But with kanato, it's different. Just thinking being with him could already give me an idea of how much sacrifice and patience I should give just to make things work and for a normal girl like me, its already beyond nuisance. But somehow there's a part of me wanting to push me through my limits and consider a life with this "disturbance". I thought maybe I was thinking too much until I notice "teddy" . . . . 

It was left alone on his table, I was anticipating for him to come rushing and grab it but all there was in the 4 cornered room was silence and an option to do something beyond normal. Extraordinarily it seemed, I took my chance and grabbed teddy to bring it back to him, though a little part of me is expecting him to at least thank me or smile but knowing its Kanato (who wouldn't even offer a glance to my direction) its way too impossible. As I walk through the vicinity of the Sakamaki household, my knees started trembling, (as if I was walking towards my own funeral) and then I pause for awhile.

Minutes later, I could hear steps running towards me, it was so fast that within a blink of an eye the figure came running kilometers away was revealed to me.

It was Kanato

I knew I should be scared as hell but somehow I was happy (comforted even) seeing him there. In the corner of my eye I could see him holding the pieces left of teddy which I just burned. Without confirming I knew he was in rage. I burned the teddy who meant the world to him, the teddy that he treasured the most, the teddy that contained his beloved mother's ashes. 

It wasn't surprising seconds later, I find myself being suffocated by Kanato. I'm sure I broke my neck. My airways are blocked and just minutes from then I could die but somehow I was shaking, not because of the pain but because the "mentally unstable" guy who was a nuisance to my "normal" life has sparred a moment to give his attention to me, to offer his raging feelings that cause me my life, it wasn't normal, but I liked it. I love Kanato Sakamaki, I was willing to pay the price. before I could breathe my last, I manage to cough a few words . . . "kanato . . . . fi-finally . . . you've . . . n-noticed . . . me . . . " 

At that words, he let go, I was coughing non-stop and for a moment he just stood there, and he laughed. (I wanted to cry feeling how degrading that felt, atleast for someone "normal). But I manage to offer a smile and said "I've spent months noticing you, seeing how you changed my life . . . do you know how annoying that was?" he stared at me. "But you were my paradise, to me, somehow the one person everyone looked down to was the one person i'ved lived for . . . . if it means dying to just know how it feels being with you, then i'd die happy, 'coz I love you Kanato Sakamaki"  

I stood up "I will be your cage, your lover, your comfort and your . . . .teddy"

With that said, I felt my hair being tugged and a sharp pain on my  neck.

Fangs

I knew it was blood sipping out of me I didn't have time to react. I was losing strength, my knees fell on its own, I was waiting to feel the hardness of the ground but arms took me instead and I lost consciousness.

As I open my eyes, all I saw was a messy room, furnitures destroyed and curtains ripped. I'm sure I was lying on the bed and fingers touched the edge of my ears as I heard a voice saying "you're finally awake teddy"


	2. My Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choices I made after meeting him, being with him, loving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!! Still hope you guys read it this far haha xD

I love you Kanato Sakamaki"

It's been six months since I have offered those words

Six lengthy months,

As compared to a cold sadistic immortal, it would just be a blink of an eye but for a normal human like me (though I believe I don't deserve that title anymore). It's already along time, long enough to triggered changes.

Since I've been in a "relationship" with Kanato, everything I have used to drifted away. No one knew about us but the changes in me were evident (a few close friends started to be distant, allowing Kanato to indulge with his guilty pleasures. My parents started to think I was being rebellious, always going home late, I was just following Kanato's whims, I didn't want him ranting again and I can't resist as well). I'd be lying if I said I welcomed these changes with open arms. I'm still adjusting. But these adjustments brought out questions that has been bothering me for awhile.

Relationship

A word meaning a mutual exchange between two people who have a commitment to one another. I'm sure I love him, a love that more than a human being could ever offer to something unnatural and eerie. Does he love me as well? Could he offer me with the same love I am giving him?

Long before I thought it was fine for me to be away from Kanato. I was contented seeing him each day, observing his "unusual" movements. Of course, wanting more than that pass through my mind every now and then. And now . . . . I have him

I could freely see him intimately than anyone could ever do. I can talk to him and make him feel special in every way possible. I could hold him as close as a centimeter away. I could feel his breath near my ears, his scent all over my body, his fangs . . . . 

 

I pause for awhile

His fangs that has constantly pierce through every part of my skin. His a vampire. An object of the night. A carnivorous being whose thirst can only be quenched by blood alone, and I am his prey. Someone willing to let every droplet of blood be sipped away to attain his satisfaction. Was that how he sees me? a container of blood? It was a relationship, a mutual understanding but how can it be mutual if in all the times I was with him, I never hear him say those three words. 

I love you

As I walk near the place we always met, my heart was pounding. I remembered before then I felt the same way when I was approaching him in their mansion. But compared to that, I felt genuine fear. Fear of the possible image and emotion I'll portray when I open those huge doors. Fear that what I'll be seeing is a monster, not a lover. A bloodsucker, not Kanato. (I kept screaming in my head, NO! he's not a monster, I love him! and he . . . . loves me?) I took a moment to contain my emotions. I can't face him like this. I can't. I held the huge door infront of me, I felt the air closing upon me and finally, I let out a long sigh. I have decided, If I open this door then that means everything behind it, the fear, the confusion, the questions, they will all be gone. I'll accept everything that I will realize and hear from Kanato. I'll accept that fact if ever I was just a prey to him, I'll love him endlessly without accepting anything in return. (Being human, that is hard because admit it, we live and work in this world to gain our own selfish needs). I'll bound myself to his possession, love or prey, I'll forever be his object of obsession. I closed my eyes. I opened myself to the other option at hand. If I turn away from this door, I'll be free. I'll live like I did before. I'll grow healthy. I'll have my old friends back. I'll be a good daughter to my parents. I'll run away from this nightmare and I'll . . . 

lose him . . . 

those 2 words seem to sound louder than anything else. What was I afraid of losing him? That I'll lose my obsession and live normal? or the fact that I wasted time with him? Before I could analyze my thoughts, the door that was suppose to determine my next move was opened. (I didn't know if that was counted) and I saw him there,

Kanato Sakamaki

He was with his usual get-up, sitting on those tiny stairs surrounded by the the wax figures of the sacrificial brides (It's funny how I think this is our meeting place and our audience are those lifeless dolls who did nothing but stare back as if everything we did was sinful, well it was) I walk closer. Hearing every step towards the hallway. A few seconds and he passed by me. "You're late". Normally, I would protest but within the six months one thing I learned was reasoning out with him is useless. I surrender my fate. I look up to see his face. He was calm. He took my forehead and kissed it gently. Those were a few priceless moments I had and of course his rage begins. He stared at me with those eyes full of anger. "Where were you?" He asked. While I'm holding up with fear, he placed his hands on my cheeks gliding it gently to my neck. 

Fangs

No, HANDS! he was suffocating me. At that point, I could never answer his question. (It was one of the comedic scenes where I'll point his hands and make him realize, with his higher form of intelligence, that I can't answer him while he was busy crushing my throat). He lets go. He laughed while I was catching my breath. He stops, he walks towards another huge door and destroys it. He was silent. Neither a single strand on his hair was moving. Was he staring on something? I stood up and look at where his head was directed. 

A wedding dress

I was stunned. I walk slowly towards it. It was beautiful. A long white gown decorated with embroidery of flowers and diamonds. A long veil adorned its uppermost structure. A piece of garment that, whoever wears it, will appear elegant and beautiful despite her physical appearance. Unknowingly he was behind me. He effortlessly guided my arms to present it infront of me. "When did . . . ?" my sentence was cut out with his ticklish and sexy voice on my ears. 

"Marry me"

I was surprised. I turned to him.

"Murder"

That was his first words. "Murder is a vampires greatest proclamation of love." While saying it he entangled his fingers with mine and continues with his lousy voice. "They said for lowly humans, the greatest assurance of one's love was through a sacrament called marriage. But it was preceded with a proposal. Of which I'm sure you wouldn't reject". He smiles. Tears fell from my eyes. Was I hearing things? Is he playing with me? To know it was a joke I could die of pain but . . . . 

It seemed he read my thoughts. He smiles sadistically and kisses me passionately. His expression changed. "I'm serious" I felt his hold was starting to tighten. In these occasions that was when you're sure he is serious. I buried my face in his chest and finally said 

"Yes"

All questions, doubts and fears were gone. Those hesitations on my chest was relieved with that one word. I submitted myself to my ultimate fear and happiness. (This proves then that if I continued deciding infront of that big door, I would eventually open it)

His a vampire, I'm a human

His a sadist, I'm a masochist

His a bloodsucker, I'm his prey

2 worlds apart and with all the differences in between. I survived the struggle because my love for him was greater than our differences. My love for him proved one thing. That loving someone is not receiving everything you asked for or neither it is making him perfect for you. It is knowing how to live with his failures and imperfections. So now I can truly say 

"I will always love you Kanato Sakamaki"

He hugged me close and smiled.

"Well then, let's start making you my bride". And my eyes spread open.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"


End file.
